I Love You, Lovin' You
by PrincessSerenity101
Summary: Rei loves Minako with all her heart, but Minako chose another. Just as Rei is ready to accept that, she is given a chance to show Minako her love through something very important.


I Love You, Lovin' You

_Summary: Rei loves Minako with all her heart, but Minako chose another. Just as Rei is ready to accept that, she is given a chance to show Minako her love through something very important._

_A/N: Bunkasai means culture festival._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

_Rei sat on a bench at the park. She was very anxious. Today would the day she confessed her love for her goddess. Her golden tresses were mesmerizing. Her azure eyes were enchanting. Her cheerfulness was what made her so beautiful. Her purity was what made her shine. Rei wasn't thinking of her princess. No, it was someone else. She thought of her best friend, Minako. Minako was the one she wanted to be with. Minako was the one she dreamt of. Minako was the one she loved. Anyone could see that._

_The raven-haired girl blinked when Minako jumped in front of her. "Hi, Rei-chan!" she smiled. Rei greeted her with a weak smile as she stood to her feet. "Minako, there's something I want to tell you." Minako tilted her head slightly. "What is it?" At first, Rei was silent. She was hesitating. She wondered if she should do this. What if she was rejected? She couldn't bear the thought of that. "Come on, Rei-chan, we've known each other since ever," Minako sighed. "You can tell me anything."_

_Rei gulped. 'Well, here goes,' she thought. "Since I've met you, I've had this feeling that never went away. When you were away, I thought of you constantly. When you were with me, my heart began beating faster and faster. At first, I denied it a lot of times, but I can't anymore." She stopped for a moment and took a deep breath. "What I'm trying to say is…I love you, Aino Minako." Rei took one step towards Minako. She put her hand on her cheek and closed the gap between them. Minako immediately pulled away. "Don't, Rei, please," she said. Rei stepped closer, but she stepped back. "No, Rei, you're too late," she stated. Rei opened her mouth to speak, but no words would come forth. Minako sighed as she turned around._

"_I'm sorry, Rei. I can't return your feelings."_

---

Rei woke up with a start. She was drenched in sweat. She sat up and sighed. With the back of her hand, she wiped the sweat away. That dream still plagued her. It had been a year ago that Rei's heart had been broken. It turns out Minako was already with Motoki. The two had announced their dating the day after. The tiny pieces that had shattered found a way to break again. Rei's luck had been just wonderful then.

Rei sighed as she got out of bed. "Well, that doesn't matter anymore. As long as Minako's happy, I'm happy."

_The next day…_

Minako grinned as she, Usagi, Ami, Rei, and Makoto walked from school. Her birthday was coming soon, and she wanted to know what she was going to get. She asked Usagi with an innocent look. The other blonde looked at her as if she were crazy. "Your birthday was in October." Minako laughed as she faced everyone and walked backwards. "I'm sharing Rei-chan's birthday since I couldn't share with Haruka-san, Hotaru-chan, or Michiru-san," she shrugged. "You know, because I'm so special. So, what are you gonna get me?" Usagi sighed and shrugged. "Socks." Minako blinked. What the hell was she going to do with those? Then she asked Ami. "Books." That was obvious. "Mako-chan?" Makoto shrugged. "Rei-chan?" Rei shrugged as well. Minako pouted as she crossed her arms. "Come on, minna, I'm being serious."

"We were, too," Makoto sighed. "Just be patient and wait." Minako huffed and walked ahead of them. When she was out of hearing range, Usagi grinned, "She really believes I'd get her socks? What the hell is she gonna do with those?" Ami opened her mouth to answer, but Usagi shook her head. "So, Rei-chan, what are getting Minako?" Makoto asked. Rei shrugged again. She really didn't know. Since when did Minako even share birthdays?

The other three looked at each other with worry. Everyone knew of her love for Minako, except Motoki of course. They knew Minako and Rei would never find true happiness unless they found it in each other. It was time for a change.

"How about you do something special for Minako-chan, Rei-chan?" Ami asked. "Maybe if it comes a little late, then Minako would…" Rei raised her hand to silence her friend. "It's okay. I'll get her a gift eventually. Besides, if she loves Motoki, then she deserves to be happy. Don't ruin this for her." Rei caught up with Minako and put on a smile.

_Later that day…_

Motoki had a grin plastered on his face. His back was facing Rei, who was probably annoyed. "What do you want, Motoki?" she asked. "Well, I have a plan for Minako's birthday," he explained as he turned. "I was wondering if we could have a surprise party at the jinja." Rei was skeptical of the idea. Minako always found a way to discover these parties. It would be even more obvious if she held it at the jinja. But Minako went to the Crown Arcade all the time, so it wouldn't that surprising.

Motoki chuckled at the facial expression given by Rei. "I know Minako will figure this out eventually, but she seems happier when she at the jinja," he explain. "Haven't you noticed?" Rei shook her head. "If you think it will make her happy, then go for it." She turned to leave when she said, "You'll get me something nice, too, right? I mean, Minako's only sharing my birthday for her own personal gain." Motoki was silent for a moment. When he said nothing, she added, "You owe me for letting you use my home, too." Motoki laughed and agreed.

_A week later…_

Rei sat on her bed. The bunkasai was in a few days. Again, she would be the main event, and she had to make a song that bested the previous ones. She held a piece of paper in her hand as she reread the lyrics she had so far. They were made a while ago, but they were still important to her. They were important because of Minako.

---

_Rei groaned in frustration as she lied on the floor. A song was stuck in her head, and the lyrics wouldn't come to her. It was unbearable. "Why should I even bother?" she sighed to herself. Then, the door opened, causing her to sit up. Minako entered the room and sat next to her. "What are you doing here?" Rei asked. "I was bored, so I came here. You don't mind, do you?" Rei shook her head. The blonde's smile made her want to kiss her and embrace her, but she knew better._

"_So, what's up?" Minako asked. "When I was at the top of the steps, you sounded sexually frustrated." Rei blushed. A grin was plastered on Minako's face. She closed in on Rei. "Does my little Rei-chan want me to pleasure her?" she asked. The raven-haired girl looked away. Her face was becoming crimson. "I'm not sexually frustrated," she stated. "It's just that I have a song stuck in my head and I can't think of any lyrics for it."_

"_Well, hum it for me. We can come up with something together."_

_Rei closed her eyes as she hummed the melody. Minako sighed at her soft tone. The slow pace made her entranced. It was so beautiful. This would make a great lullaby. When Rei finished, she opened her eyes. "What do you think?" she asked as she looked at the blonde. "I think it's wonderful," she answered. She grabbed the pencil and paper from Rei's hand and began tapping her fingernails against the little table. After a few minutes, she started writing. Rei looked on. Soon, Minako stopped. That was when Rei took the pencil and wrote something as well. She smiled. She couldn't tell if Minako knew, but she was writing her feelings down. This song would contain what she felt towards her goddess._

_As Rei stopped, Minako started to sing the song. She said the last line repeatedly until she came up with something. The two discussed each part until it was finally finished. They read each word over. The lyrics were beautiful. "Minako, I want you to have it," Rei smiled. The younger girl shook her head. "This is your song. You should keep it." She gave Rei a peck on the cheek and stood up. "Now, I'm off to bother Usagi!"_

_Rei nodded and watched her walk out the door. She touched her cheek with a smile. "I love you, lovin' you."_

---

If this was going to be the best bunkasai, the lyrics needed to be expanded. She had to think of something. Just then, the door opened.

"Rei-chan!"

Usagi and Ami walked in the door. The blonde gave Rei a cupcake with a lit candle. "Happy birthday, Rei-chan!" she smiled. Rei looked at it with confusion. Ami explained, "Well, today's your birthday and Minako's only sharing. We thought we should give you something extra, just to be fair." Rei smiled and blew out the candle. The other two clapped.

"Hey, Usagi, I bet want this cupcake," Rei grinned. Usagi returned it. "You see, this time I had a backup plan. I bought a lot of them, using my own money, and so I have plenty left over." Ami laughed nervously. "About that…"

After listening to Ami's explanation, Usagi immediately jumped Rei. Then, Minako walked in with Motoki behind her. "Hey, minna." The two girls stopped what they were doing. "Guys, I'm sorry," Motoki said. "She made me ruin the surprise." Ami sighed. Why did she have to find out so soon?

"So, Mako-chan has the presents?"

Ami nodded.

"So, Rei-chan, what did _you_ get me?"

"Nothing yet. You'll get it soon. Trust me."

Rei grinned. It was at that moment she knew exactly what to get Minako for her birthday.

_A few days later…_

Everyone walked through TA Private Girls' School. There were so many activities! Usagi made sure to eat as much food as possible. Everything just looked so good! Ami looked for games that tested knowledge while Makoto looked for games that tested strength. Minako and Motoki followed Usagi. What Minako was waiting for was the Talent Show. She wanted to see her friend on stage.

Eventually, it was time. The girls and Motoki sat in the middle of the gymnasium. They would've been in the front if Usagi hadn't been at the food stands for so long. The fact was dismissed once the Talent Show began. Each person was did a great job, but everyone wanted to see the main event. The main event just happened to be Rei. After what seemed like an eternity to Minako, it was Rei's turn. The girl was wearing a beautiful red evening gown. It showed off all her curves. It stopped at her ankles. Minako had a feeling it was backless.

Slowly, music began to play. Rei was in the spotlight. Everyone stared at her, but she didn't care. She saw only Minako. This was for her only.

_Kimi wa ima nani wo omou no?_

_Dare wo mune ni daite iru no?_

_Onaji wo tooku ni miteta_

_Toki wa hidoku hibi wo ubau yo_

_Riyuu shiritai_

_Issho ni itai_

_Kirei na mama ai saretakatta_

_Hadaka ni narenai_

_Yami wo kakushita_

_Yukashiki omoi kawaru_

_Akari keshita itsumo heya de_

_Hotorikiri de kimi wo omou yo_

_Bokari aita hiroi beddo de_

_Maboroshi daki kako e nigero no_

_Dareka sukutte_

_Itami keshite yo_

_Shiawase e to michibikaretakatta_

_Iki ga dekinai_

_Kioku amai_

_Amenashi negai kieuse_

_Tsubasa kizu tsuke yukue ushianu_

_Marude tobenai tori no you da ne_

_Itsuka koetai_

_Oounahara ni habataiteku dare yori kagayaite_

Minako's jaw had literally dropped. This was the song she helped Rei with! Most of the lyrics she didn't recognize, though. Rei was staring at her the whole time. Her gaze was piercing.

_I love you, lovin' you_

_Kimi wa ima nani wo omou no?_

_Watashi hitori kimi wo omou yo_

_Tsubasa kizu tsuke yukue ushinau_

_Marude tobenai tori no you da ne_

_Itsuka koetai_

_Oounahara ni habataiteku dare yori kagayaite_

_Tsubasa kizu tsuke yukue ushinau_

_Marude tobenai tori no you da ne_

_Itsuka koetai_

_Oounahara ni habataiteku dare yori kagayaite_

_I love you, lovin' you_

Rei lifted her hand as if she wanted to reach out to Minako. She smiled.

_I love you, lovin' you_

After the music ended, the gymnasium erupted with applause. Usagi, Ami, and Makoto stood to their feet, cheering for their friend. Motoki knew exactly what Rei had just done. He looked at Minako. Tears were streaming down her face. She watched Rei walk off the stage. She stood up and left the gym in a hurry. Motoki followed her. When they were outside, he stopped her.

"Minako, what's wrong?"

Minako turned and glared at him. "Are you blind? Rei just confessed to me for the second time!" The blond blinked. "Second?"

"It was last year. We had already started dating when she told me." She tried to wipe away the tears; more kept coming. "You had told me your feelings. I didn't think she liked me like that…I was positive she didn't…so I lied to you, saying that I felt the same way about you." Motoki stepped back. "So you love her?" Minako nodded. He sighed as he put his hands on his hips. He was frustrated. "I lost you to a girl," he said. "That doesn't feel so great, you know?"

"Gomen, Motoki, demo…"

Motoki held his hand up to silence her. "I know you didn't want to hurt me, but you did anyway." He sighed again before looking at her. "I really love you." Minako tried to apologize, but he shook his head. He left her without a word. Minako sat beside a nearby tree. She hugged her legs to her chest. With her head down, she cried. She didn't want to hurt Motoki like that. It wasn't fair to him. Maybe if she had told the truth, this probably wouldn't have happened.

"Minako."

Minako looked up to find Rei. She was in her sailor fuku. Her smile was still there. She looked more confident than she did before. "I've had this feeling that never went away. When you're away, I think of you constantly. When you're with me, my heart beats faster and faster. I love you, Aino Minako." Minako hiccupped. That was what Rei said a year ago. The girl sat beside her and wiped her tears. "The lyrics I wrote…those were what I felt about you," Minako said. "I didn't think you'd notice…you didn't. It's like how I didn't notice the meaning behind the lyrics you wrote. And then you confessed to me again, using something we worked on together." She paused to keep herself from crying again. "I lost Motoki, though. I didn't love him, but he loved me. I hurt him because I lied."

Rei took her hand and planted a kiss on her palm. Minako shook her head. "I hurt you because I was with him. I hurt myself because I hurt my friends."

"You didn't answer my questions, though."

Minako blinked. What questions? She had to think before smiling. "You're the one I always think of. You're the one who I hold close to my heart." Rei grinned. She pressed her lips against the blonde's, hoping to get a better reaction than the first one. Minako closed her eyes and placed her hand on her beloved's cheek. The kiss was innocent. Nothing could ruin this moment. This was what they both waited for so long.

When they pulled away, Rei smiled, "That was your birthday present." Minako kissed her again, but it wasn't as long. "It was worth the wait." The two were silent as they looked up at the sky. It seemed the fireworks were just starting. Minako's head lied on Rei's shoulder. With their fingers intertwined, the raven-haired girl sighed happily.

"I love you, lovin' you."

_It took me a while to end this. And don't think I forgot about the translation to the song. The name of it is called Tsubasa and I don't own it. Ooyama Anza, the first and best Sailor Moon of the Seramyu, made the song. She's so awesome! Til next story_

_Serenity101_

_What are you thinking of now?_

_Who are you holding close to your heart?_

_We dreamed the same dream from a distance_

_Time steals days in a horrible way_

_I wanted to know why_

_I wanted to be with you_

_I wanted to be loved while I was still pretty_

_I can't lay myself bare_

_I hid in the darkness_

_My refined feelings are changing_

_In my usual room with my light off_

_I'm alone, thinking of you_

_In my huge, empty bed_

_I cling to my dreams and run into the past_

_Someone save me_

_Get rid of this pain_

_I wanted to be led to happiness_

_I can't breathe_

_My memories are vague_

_And I lose the huge wish I had_

_I'm just like a bird who can't fly_

_Who has broken its wings and lost its destination_

_I fly to the huge ocean I want to cross someday_

_Shining brighter than anyone else_

_I love you, lovin' you_

_What are you thinking of now?_

_I'm alone, thinking of you_

_I'm just like a bird who can't fly_

_Who has broken its wings and lost its destination_

_I fly to the huge ocean I want to cross someday_

_Shining brighter than anyone else_

_I'm just like a bird who can't fly_

_Who has broken its wings and lost its destination_

_I fly to the huge ocean I want to cross someday_

_Shining brighter than anyone else_

_I love you, lovin' you_

_I love you, lovin' you_


End file.
